


Bruce Banner Bingo Fills

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: Bruce Banner Bingo 2019, Coffee Shops, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: small drabbles with animated mood boards that act as fills for the 2019 Bruce Banner Bingo





	Bruce Banner Bingo Fills

**Author's Note:**

> Square: @brucebannerbingo, B3 AU: Coffee Shop  
Summary: A busy day with activities for the kids means that you, Bruce and Tony are all spread out through the city. There is always time for coffee though.

_You arrived first, stepping into the warmth of the coffee shop from the cool fall air outside. Ada was wrapped close to you in the dark green wrap you carried her in. She’d finally fallen asleep after her rather epic meltdown at playgroup. She was already quite skilled at the tantrum. It was going to be quite the show when she reached her terrible twos._

_You took a seat and when the waitress came over you ordered a decaf latte. The sacrifices you made to continue to breastfeed. You sure hoped that Ada appreciated it. Because of the lack of caffeine, you decided to counter it by doubling up on the sugar and ordering the Brioche sandwich. If an ice cream sandwich made with brioche, Nutella, and salted caramel ice cream didn’t scratch that itch, nothing was going to._

_Bruce arrived next looking even more exhausted than your felt but slightly amused as he led 3-year-old Eddie to the table. Eddie still had frosting on his face, a bag of candy clutched tightly in his little fist, a bright red balloon tied to his wrist, and he was bouncing instead of walking. Bruce came straight to our table and greeted you with a kiss as Eddie scrambled up onto the chair._

_“Someone looks like he’s in the midst of one hell of a sugar high.” You said as Eddie reached over to grab the sugar packets on the table. Bruce slid them out of his reach and collapsed into a chair._

_“The Callahans do not believe in healthy snacks. I swear.” He said._

_“Hopefully it means he crashes this afternoon.” _

_“Either way, I’m going to.”_

_Your coffee and ice cream sandwich were brought over. Eddie tried grabbing your bowl and then your cup and Bruce pulled him into his lap. “You need to calm down,” He said._

_“Can I get you anything, sir?” The waitress asked._

_“Masala Chai,” Bruce answered without even thinking about it._

_“Ice cweam, ice cweam, ice cweam.” Eddie started chanting._

_“No, no. You can have a babycino and that’s it. You’ve had enough sugar for the whole month.” Bruce said._

_Eddie started bouncing in Bruce’s lap and chanting chino over and over. The waitress scribbled on her notepad and walked off looking completely bemused._

_“Was the party fun?” You asked._

_“It was fine. He had fun, didn’t you kiddo?” Bruce replied._

_“Dey had a magician!” Eddie said excitedly._

_“That sounds amazing.” You said._

_“How were the moms?” Bruce asked._

_“Same as they always are. Ada had a meltdown.”_

_“Of course she did,” Bruce said leaning over and kissing Ada on the tiny little spot of exposed skin that poked over the top of the wrap._

_The door to the cafe opened, making the bell over the door jingle. You and Bruce both looked over to see Tony holding the door open for six-year-old Jen. Eddie wriggled out of his chair and ran over slamming into Tony’s legs. “Hey, monster,” He said scooping the little boy up and flipping him upside down, while Eddie squealed and giggled._

_“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Bruce warned. “That kid is half marshmallow and twenty-five percent ice cream cake.”_

_“Is that so?” Tony asked flipping him back over and coming over to the table with Jen. “Are you full of candy?”_

_“Yes!” Eddie giggled, kicking his legs._

_“Hey, daddy,” Jen said kissing Bruce’s cheek. She then moved on and did the same to you. “Hey, mommy.”_

_“Hello, peanut,” Bruce said. “How was the Math Museum?”_

_“Oh, we had so much fun,” Tony said._

_“They had these bikes with square wheels,” Jen said, excitedly._

_“She just kept riding it around and around and around,” Tony added._

_The waitress brought the Chai and babycino over, putting them in front of Bruce and Eddie respectively. “Can I get you anything, Mister Stark?” She asked._

_“Double espresso.” He said. “Oh, and one of those mixed berry tarts.” He turned to Jen. “How about you? You hungry?”_

_“Can I please have an egg cream and Ummm… Snickers cheesecake.” Jen said._

_The waitress nodded and went back to the espresso machine._

_“So,” Tony said, stealing a bite of your ice cream sandwich. “What have we got next?”_

_“Ada needs to go home and have a proper sleep.” You said. “Eddie has his music class, and Jen has soccer.”_

_“I’ll take Jen to soccer,” Bruce said quickly._

_“Wanted to avoid the screeching of kids learning how to play the violin?” Tony teased._

_“Well, yeah. I call that sound the Hulk note.” Bruce joked._

_“Alright, you do that and I’ll take Jen to Soccer,” You said. “Gotta earn my soccer mom badge somehow.”_

_Tony looked at you both with his jaw dropped. “I get nap duty? Really? Me?”_

_The waitress came over and put the last of the drinks and food on the table as Tony was still staring around in shock._

_“Yes, but,” You said. “You have to let her sleep. No poking her to see if she’s breathing. No waking her up because you’re bored and you want to play. You have to let her actually sleep.”_

_Tony wrinkled her nose. “Can I do music then?”_

_You laughed making Ada stir a little against you. “Oh my god, Tony. You need a babysitter just to be in charge of the baby?” Bruce asked._

_“You know me. I get bored.” Tony shrugged._

_You stood up and started swaying and bouncing Ada a little and looked down at your family enjoying coffee. It was strange how normal you all were considering. Maybe that’s why it worked._


End file.
